Dating Marriage?
by NaruGankster
Summary: Saat musim semi berpuncak, saat dimana sejarah dalam hidup mereka terukir. Biarlah mereka mengulang dan mengingat semua rasa kebahagian itu. Meski kini sedikit lebih berbeda. /"Apa kau ingat besok hari apa?"/"Besok bukan hanya sebuah hari biasa, Naruto-kun!"/"Besok... maukah kau berkencan denganku?"/#NaruHinaFamily/for #NaruHinaWeddingCelebration/Last Chapter up/Mind to RnR?
1. Date?

**Dating Marriage? © Narugankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T+**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **Warning : Typo?**

 **DLDR okay?**

Angin musim semi menari indah di atas rerumputan hijau halaman sebuah rumah, dapat dilihat pula kelopak bunga sakura ikut menari mendampingi alur sang angin pergi. Pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewati keluarga di sana, keluarga yang saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama di depan teras rumah itu.

Sang ayah yang sedang mengajak bercanda si bungsu, si sulung yang sibuk bermain _video game_ nya, dan tentu sang ibu yang saat ini sedang bersenandung indah sambil menyiram tanaman dan bunga-bunga di perkarangan rumah. Semua tampak asik melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya sang Sulung memecah kesunyian ketika perutnya bergemuruh.

"Kaa-chaan, aku lapar!" Rengek bocah pirang itu manja.

Sang ibu yang mendengarnya menoleh, kemudian wanita cantik itu tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Mungkin sudah cukup ia memberi asupan pada tanaman, kini keluarganya yang perlu ia berikan itu. Lagi pula waktu sudah hampir senja, ia harus menyiapkan makan malam.

"Boruto! Kaa-chan sedang sibuk!" Tegur seorang pria kekar, yang saat ini sedang menggendong balita cantik di pangkuannya.

Wanita itu kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, "Tidak apa-apa, anata. Lagi pula sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam," ucap wanita bernama Hinata itu, sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Mengabaikan ejekan sang putra yang merasa menang. Mata biru milik si Pria malah mengekori kemana istrinya pergi. Pria Uzumaki itu memandang dengan tatapan khawatir pada Hinata yang saat ini tengah sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari pendingin.

Lubuk hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa dirinya selama ini terlalu membebankan rumah tangganya pada Hinata? Karena selama ini ia begitu sibuk dengan segala kegiatan untuk persiapan dirinya yang dicalonkan menjadi Hokage berikutnya. Memikirkan itu Naruto jadi merasa bersalah.

"Haah," Pria itu menghembuskan nafas, sambil tetap mengelus punggung kecil seorang balita di pangkuannya yang saat ini tengah menghisap jempol.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya seperti terpekik, Pria itu seperti baru mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Di dongakan kepala bersurai pirang itu, lalu mata birunya mencari seonggok benda yang biasa menggantung di dinding. Ia harus memastikan sebuah tanggal dengan mata tajamnya, tentu tak perlu kacamata untuk melihat deretan angka kecil yang tercetak di benda bernama kalender itu.

Benar! Dugaan Naruto tepat! Besoklah salah satu hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya pernah terjadi. Kenapa Naruto bisa lupa? Pantas saja Kakashi selaku Rokudaime Hokage memberinya libur panjang kemarin. Payah sekali dirinya!

Lagi, kelereng lautnya menatap sang istri yang kini sedang memotong bahan makanan. Dalam benaknya pria itu bertanya-tanya, 'Hinata ingat tidak ya?' kemudian ia mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah sang putra yang masih saja bermain _video game_ keluaran terbaru saat itu.

"Hoii, Boruto!" Panggil sang ayah pelan pada putranya.

"Hn?" Tanggap bocah bernama Uzumaki Boruto itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kecil di genggamannya.

"Heh! Tatap Tou-chanmu kalau sedang di ajak bicara, bocah nakal!" Omel Naruto pada sang anak yang terlihat acuh tak acuh pada dirinya.

Mendengar nada kesal dari sang ayah, Boruto akhirnya menatap ayahnya dengan senyum kikuk. yah ..., dari pada _video game_ yang baru dihadiahkan kakeknya, disita. "Hmm, ada apa tou-chan?

Kemudian dengan perlahan, Naruto menyeret kaki dan bokongnya agar mendekati bocah itu, yang membuat si bungsu Himawari hanya menatap Ayahnya bingung. Lalu pria itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang anak dan berbisik, "Apaakau ingat besok hari apa?"

Melihat tingkah aneh sang ayah, bocah itu mengankat sebelah alisnya. Untuk apa pria itu berbisik? "Besok ..., bukannya hari Selasa?" Jawab Boruto kebingungan.

Mendengar jawaban putranya, Naruto menghelas nafas malas. Ia juga tahu besok hari Selasa. Mungkin percuma saja bertanya pada bocah itu, Himawari yang sedang digoda kakaknya, apa lagi! Mungkin memang, Naruto harus melakukan ini sediri.

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kali Naruto mencicipi makanan buatan Hinata. Jauh sebelumnya, saat mereka masih di tingkat Genin, Pria itu pernah mencicipi Nasi kepal lucu bergambar dirinya yang dibuat oleh tangan-tangan kecil sang istri kala itu.

Kini sudah lama waktu berlalu dan Naruto tidak pernah bosan melahap setiap makanan yang Hinata sajikan di atas meja selama bertahun-tahun mereka hidup bersama. Dan tentu kehadiran anak-anak mereka membuat cita rasa dari setiap makanan itu menjadi jauh lebih nikmat, seperti saat ini.

Boruto yang sedang melahap nasi di mangkuknya, Himawari yang makan sambil bermain-main dengan buburnya dan tentu Hinata yang dibuat kerepotan karena ulah putrinya itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat bagaimana dengan telatennya sang istri membersihkan mulut Himawari yang belepotan berkali-kali. Entah berapa banyak kesabaran yang wanitanya itu miliki, Hinata tetap tersenyum gemas pada sang putri yang seperti mempermainkannya, Hingga Hinata melupakan makanannya sendiri. Menyadari itu hati Naruto merasa miris.

"Hinata," Panggil Naruto lembut pada Istrinya. Dengan senyum manis wanita itu menoleh.

"Ada apa, Anata? Mau tambah supnya?" Tanya wanita itu spontan.

"Tentu-eh? Maksudku bukan itu!" Seperti kebiasaan ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran manis sang istri, tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Hinata sendiri hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Besok ..., apa kau ada acara, sayang?"

Sambil menyuapi Himawari, wanita itu menjawab. "Hmm? Acara? tidak ada, Naruto-kun. A ... aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwalku selama kau libur," pipi wanita itu merona.

Sedikit terkejut memang, tapi pria itu akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke putra-putrinya yang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka. "Hei Boruto, Himawari!"

Sambil mengunyah si Bocah laki-laki hanya memberikan tatapan tanya, karena mulut kecilnya penuh dengan makanan. Sedang si gadis kecil itu, malah mengocehkan kata 'Tou-chan' dengan suara lucunya.

"Bagaimana, jika besok kalian bermain di rumah Hiashi Jii-chan semalaman!?" Tanya Naruto pada mereka, yang direspon dengan cara yang berbeda. Boruto menatap tidak percaya, sementara Himawari malah mengulang kata 'Jii-chan' dengan senang.

Hinata sendiri juga sedikit terkejut dengan ajakan mendadak sang suami pada anak-anaknya. Dan untuk apa? Bukankan ia libur untuk main dengan anak-anak mereka? "A ... anata, kenapa mendadak sekali? Ada apa memangnya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, tidak berkata apapun dan malah bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana, Boruto? Lusa Tou-chan akan menjemputmu dan kita akan main bersama setelah itu!" Bujuk Naruto tidak mau menyerah.

Boruto menunduk, sebenarnya tidak buruk bermain ke rumah sang kakek karena kakek dan bibinya di sana pasti akan memberikan apapun yang ia minta. Tapi batinnya, ia juga ingin main dengan sang ayah, mengingat belakangan ini ayanya begitu sibuk dengan misi.

Tapi melihat tatapan memohon dari mata yang sama dengannya, membuat bocah itu enggan menolak. "Haah, terserah ayah saja. Tapi janji ya, setelah itu kita main bersama di luar!?" Dengan wajah manyun Boruto menuruti Naruto.

Senang bukan kepalang mendengar jawaban itu dari Boruto yang keras kepala. Refleks Naruto langsung mengusap surai pirang yang sama dengannya, "Anak ayah memang keren! Heheh,"

Sementara yang di puji hanya mengembunkan pipinya yang sudah merona merah. "Terima kasih, makanannya! Aku sudah selesai. Himawari, ayo kita menggambar di kamar." Ucap Boruto yang sudah menghabisi makannya, lalu menggendong si adik ke kamar, atas izin sang Ibu.

Mata violet Hinata, mengikuti kemana arah langkah kaki kecil anaknya pergi. Lalu menatap sang suami yang menyantap makanan masih dengan senyum bahagia. Wanita itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pasrah, lalu berniat membenahi piring kotor bekas anak-anak mereka. Sampai-

"Biar aku yang cuci piringnya, Hinata!" Wanita itu menoleh lagi, menatap bingung sang suami yang masih tersenyum penuh maksud.

"Ba ... baiklah. Kalah begitu aku lipat cucian dul-"

"Itu juga biar aku saja, sayang!" Potong Naruto, pada ucapan sang istri.

"Ta ... Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Hinata! Selama aku libur, biar aku yang membantumu. Lebih baik kau mandi dan istirahat di kamar, ya?" Lagi, ucapan Hinata yang belum tuntas dipotong Naruto. Wanita itu Hanya menatap bingung sang suami.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti lelah, dari pagi sudah mengurus rumah dan anak-anak. Biarlah sekarang giliranku, kau istirahat saja ya? Kumohoon!" Wajah Naruto memelas.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, akhirnya ia menuruti suaminya dan pergi ke kamar milik mereka untuk bersiap menyegarkan tubuh dengan mandi.

* * *

Selepas mandi, sudah sebuah rutinitas, wanita itu berniat untuk menidurkan anak-anaknya dengan sedikit bercerita atau bernyanyi. Tapi niat itu harus ia urungkan begitu langkahnya sampai di depan pintu kamar anak-anak yang setengah terbuka.

Bibirnya tersenyum lembut melihat sang suami yang ternyata sudah mendahuluinya. tapi, di balik tatapan itu juga penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ada apa dengan suaminya hari ini? Kenapa ia meminta anak-anak mereka pergi ke rumah Ayahnya? Memangnya Naruto tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?

Tiba-tiba, hati wanita itu merasakan kejanggalan. Entah kenapa ia seperti melupakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang begitu penting. Dengan yakin ia pergi ke kamarnya, dan mencari benda kecil yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya bersama Naruto.

Besok? Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Pantas Naruto bertingkah aneh sedari tadi. Lalu apa yang pria itu rencanakan esok hari dengannya tanpa anak-anak? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya berasap dan pipinya merona hebat. Mungkin Hinata akan menanyakannya nanti.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar utama di rumah itu terbuka, membuat wanita yang di dalamnya tersentak dan lansung meletakan lagi benda penuh angka itu ke tempatnya semula. Sang wanita lalu tersenyum kikuk, menyambut suaminya.

"Anata ..., anak-anak sudah tidur?" Tanya wanita itu agar terlihat biasa.

"Ya, begitulah. Haah ... Hinata! mereka benar-benar sulit di atur." Jawab pria itu sambil menghampiri istrinya yang duduk di samping ranjang, lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut, memaklumi sifat suaminya yang lebih tidak sabaran dibandingkan dirinya. "Mereka masih anak-anak, Naruto-kun. Lagi pula ..., dari pada aku, mereka lebih mirip dirimu. Itu wajar, jika kau kesulitan." Ucap Hinata sambil menyentuh pipi bergaris sang suami, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Huu, pasti lebih mudah jika mereka mirip dirimu, Hinata!" Tutur Naruto asal.

"Jangan begitu ..., lagi pula aku senang rumah ini jadi ramai. Oh iya! Kau pasti lelah, Anata. Berputarlah, biar aku pijat bahumu." Tawar Hinata sambil memutar perlahan tubuh sang suami agar membelakanginya.

Seperti terlatih, tangan mungil Hinata begitu piawai menjamah otot-otot bahu Naruto yang tegang karena lelah. Pria itu bahkan sampai memejamkan mata keenakan merasakan tubuhnya di manja sang istri, Naruto merasa ia tidak pernah serileks ini. Sampai matanya terbuka begitu mendengar namanya disebut sang istri.

"Naruto-kun ..., " Panggil Hinata tanpa menghentikan pijatannya.

Masih menikmati pijatan istrinya, pria itu menyahut. "Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku ..., " ucap Hinata dengan rasa bersalah.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menoleh dan kembali menghadapkan tubunya ke arah sang istri. Dilihatnya, Hinata sudah menunduk sedih. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Dengan ameythys yang berkaca-kaca Hinata mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Naruto. "Maaf ... karena aku sempat lupa, hari jadi pernikahan kita."

Sekejap, mata Naruto sempat terbelalak. Namun segera digantikan dengan tatapan lembut untuk istrinya. "Tidak apa ..., sebenarnya aku juga baru mengingatnya sore tadi. Hehehe," Tutur Naruto dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum yakin, dan mengusap gemas surai indigo panjang sang istri. "Iya! Sudahlah, kau dan aku begitu sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Wajar jika hanya melupakan sebuah hari."

Naruto kira dengan mengatakan hal bijak seperti tadi, dirinya bisa menenangkan Hinata. Namun matanya malah terbelalak, begitu melihat wanita itu sedikit mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Naruto bertanya-tanya dengan rasa frustasi dalam hatinya, 'apa aku salah bicara? Dan wajah imut apa yang istriku ini tampilkan!? Dia benar wanita dengan dua anak kan!?'

Saat pria itu kebingungan sendiri, tiba-tiba sang istri malah melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh pria itu. Memeluk erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang sang suami. "Besok bukan hanya sebuah hari biasa, Naruto-kun! Besok ..., adalah hari di mana pernah terjadi peristiwa penting dalam hidupku. Aku kesal pada diriku, karena sempat melupakannya."

Naruto tersenyum maklum mendengarkan penuturan Hinata. Lalu menempatkan dagunya di puncak kepala sang istri sambil ia usap dengan sayang. "Iya aku tahu ..., tapi akhirnya kau ingat kan? Dan itu belum terlambat, masih beberapa jam lagi untuk tanggal berganti." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersatukan dahi mereka. "Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu, sayang." Ucapnya mengecup pucuk hidung mungil Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki suasana hatinya. "Lalu ..., apa yang kau rencanakan esok?" Tanya Hinata tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

Bibir Naruto bergerak maju ke arah pipi kenyal Hinata. menciumnya ringan, Lalu menyeringai. "Kau tidak mau ini jadi kejutan?" Bisiknya.

Lagi, Hinata merona. "Na ... nanti kalau aku pingsan bagaimana?"

"heheheh ..." kekeh Naruto. "Baiklah ... ehem! Hinata?" Panggil Naruto mencoba serius.

"I ... iya?"

"Besok ... maukah kau berkencan denganku?"

Hinata terpaku mendengar itu, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia diajak kencan oleh pria itu. Jauh sebelumnya, sebelum mereka menikah, kencan merupakan kegiatan wajib saat mereka bebas dari misi.

Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar ajakan itu lagi setelah sekian lama di tengah kehidupan baru mereka menjadi orang tua, membuat jantung Hinata berdesir bagaikan kembali menjadi remaja yang sedang dilanda asmara.

"Ke ... ken ... kencan?" Beo Hinata tergagap.

"Hmm! Sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak meluangkan waktu berdua seharian? Seperti dulu, kita akan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang sering kita kunjungi sebelum menikah. Seperti Ramen Ichiraku, Pusat Kota, Taman, sampai Puncak Bukit Patung Hok-" Ocehan Naruto terpotong oleh tangan Hinata yang menyentuh tangannya.

"Ano, Naruto-kun ..., apa tidak apa-apa, tidak mengajak anak-anak?" Tanya Hinata khawatir.

Naruto balas memegang tangan Hinata dengan tangannya yang diperban. "Tenanglah ..., Boruto dan Himawari pasti mengerti! Lagi pula mereka juga akan bersenang-senang jika ada Hanabi di sana kan? Besoknya kita akan langsung menjemput mereka, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi, bagaimana?"

Hinata menunduk malu, "Ji ... jika menurut Naruto-kun begitu. Aku akan ikut." Wajah wanita itu merona merah, ia merasa begitu senang saat memikirkan hari esok.  
Sementara Naruto di hadapannya, harus menelan ludah banyak-banyak saat melihat sang istri memberi reaksi yang begitu menggemaskan. Lagi-lagi ia merutuk dalam hati betapa berbahayanya pesona Ibu dua anak itu.

Hati Naruto berdesir. Tangan berbalut perbannya yang semula berada di atas punggung tangan Hinata, dengan perlahan ia bergerak maju menelusuri lengan bawah dan atasnya, lalu bahu kecilnya, juga leher, sampai terhenti di pipi merona wanita itu.

Hinata yang sedikit tergilitik merasakan sentuhan itu, lalu menatap suaminya. Amethys itu menyadari, jika saat ini Shappire di hadapanya sedang memancarkan kerinduan. Dan ia mengerti harus apa saat pemilik kelereng biru itu bergerak mendekat.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menerima sebuah ciuman lembut dari sang suami. Ciuman yang awalnya begitu ringan itu terus meningkat menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh tuntutan. Bahkan Hinata sudah merasa tak berdaya, tulang punggungnya terasa hilang, sampai dengan mudahnya sang suami mendorongnya ke ranjang yang tadi ia duduki. Dan menjadikan malam itu malam yang panjang menuju hari yang sudah dinantikan.

TBC?

or

END?

 **A/N :**

 **Holaa saya kembali... ahaha akhirnya bisa publish story lagi! sayaa gak berharap banyak, asal kalian terhibur its enough for me. tapi saya gak muna jika review jadi penyemangat tersendiri bagi saya.. tapi saya kembalikan ke reader yang bijak sekalian mau atau tidak mereview. heheh**

 **lanjut gak nih ampe kencan?**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	2. Hiashi and Ichiraku?

**Dating Marriage? © Narugankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T+**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **Warning : Typo?**

 **DLDR okay?**

Seperti yang Naruto harapkan, pagi itu begitu cerah. Pagi yang sangat cocok untuk memulai hari spesial ini. Aroma sedap tanah yang lembab di musim semi menguar dari jendela besar di ruang keluarga.

Bibir pria yang sedang menikmati teh pagi itu tak hentinya mengukir senyum sejak ia terbangun karena terus mengingat kebersamaan dirinya dengan sang istri semalam, tapi yang lebih membuatnya tersenyum lebar lagi yaitu karena pagi ini adalah awal dari hari yang sangat ia tunggu bersama Hinata. Hari kencannya setelah sekian lama.

Banyak yang ingin Naruto lakukan bersama istrinya, apapun itu asal bersama dengan Hinata, Naruto yakin ia pasti bahagia. Sekarang, tinggal berpikir dengan segala cara bagaimana sang istri bisa ikut merasa bahagia hari ini. Naruto akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Tou-chaan! Ohayou!" Suara nyaring khas seorang bocah yang menggema keseluruh ruangan sedang berlari menuju sang ayah.

"Boruto, Jangan berlari!" Diikuti suara lembut seorang wanita yang menyusul dari belakang sambil menggendong seorang balita.

"Ahaha ... Ohayou jagoan!" Sambut Naruto pada boruto yang ternyata berlari ke arahnya, dan langsung ia gendong di pangkuanya.

"Ohayou Anata ... Boruto, keringkan rambutmu dulu! Nanti kau masuk angin!" Sapa Hinata pada suaminya dan dilanjutkan dengan menegur si sulung.

"Iyaaa, Kaa-chan! Aku mau ayah yang mengeringkan rambutku! Bolehkan?" Jawab bocah itu dan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ohayou mou, Hinata. Haa ... ya sudah sini, berikan handuk dan sisirnya! biar Tou-chan buat kau jadi tampan Boruto!" Ucap Naruto percaya diri. Membuat bocah di pangkuannya girang.

" yeaah!"

Sementara Hinata, ia hanya tersenyum gemas memperhatikan interaksi anak dan ayah itu. Mereka mungkin bisa terlihat akrab seperti ini, namun tak jarang mereka juga bisa menjadi seperti tikus dan kucing. Yah ... Ayah dan anak laki-lakinya. Sementara Himawari, balita itu hanya baru bisa menghisap jempolnya sambil kadang ikut tertawa jika kakak atau ayahnya melakukan hal konyol.

Menatap mereka seperti ini kadang wanita itu masih sulit percaya, jika inilah keluarganya. Keluarga yang ia bangun bersama Naruto, pria yang dulu bahkan hanya angan bisa satu tim denganya. Rasanya terlalu sederhana jika di lukiskan dengan kata Bahagia, ini lebih dari itu.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan ... kapan kami akan ke rumah, Jii-chan?" Boruto yang sedang disisir sang ayah, memecah lamunan Hinata.

"Setelah kau dan Himawari siap tentunya. Oh iya ... Boruto, kau ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Hinata pada si Sulung, sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

Mendengar sang ibu, Boruto berpikir sejenak dengan menampilkan ekspresi berpikir. "Hmm ... aku sarapan di rumah Jii-chan saja deh, Oka-chan!" Jawab bocah itu.

Langkah Hinata terhenti dan menoleh. "Ehh? Yang benar. Kau yakin mau seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ha'i ... habisnya, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan pasti akan sarapan di luar kan? Aku tidak mau makan sendirian dattebasa." Ucap Boruto dengan lirih.

Mendengar nada bicara sang Anak, Naruto sedikit merasa tak enak. "Hee, anak Tou-chan jangan murung seperti ini! Tou-chan kan sudah janji, besok kita akan main sampai kalian puas, mengerti?"

"Iya aku tahu, tapi ... Tou-chan kan sedang diberi liburan, kenapa tiba-tiba Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan dapat misi! Memangnya misi apa sih tebasa?" Keluh Boruto, yang menyangka jika orang tuanya menitipkan mereka karena harus pergi menyelesaikan misi seperti biasa.

Naruto dan Hinata tersentak mendengar penuturan putra mereka, betapa polosnya anak itu sampai tidak tau jika orang tuanya hanya ingin berduaan. Sepasang suami istri itu saling bertatapan sejenak dan kemudian Naruto tersenyum sementara Hinata menggeleng ragu.

"Ne, Boruto ... kau tahukan masalah bisa kapan saja terjadi? Dan kebetulan, misi rahasia ini hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Kaa-chan dan Tou-chanmu saja dattebayo." Jelas Naruto bohong, sambil tersenyum jahil dengan masih menyisirkan surai kuning Boruto. Sementara Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Iya! Tapi itu misi untuk apa!?" Tanya boruto masih penasaran.

"Ini misi rahasia, Boruto! Kami tidak bisa sembarang memberitahukan pada orang lain, bahkan keluarga." Jawab Pria itu dengan alasan lain.

"Ukkh ... ya sudah deh! Eng? Ne, Tou-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutku dattebasa!?" Ucap Boruto kesal karena merasa jika rambutnya jadi aneh disisir Naruto dari tadi.

Benar dugaan bocah itu, ia meraba kepala kuningnya dan merasakan jika rambutnya tidak seperti biasa. Bocah itu pun berlari kecil menuju cermin ukuran sedang di atas kabinet lalu melihat penampilannya yang begitu aneh. Kini rambutnya yang masih lembab sudah berbentuk seperti gaya rambut milik teman sang ayah, si ahli Taijutsu Rock Lee.

Semantara si pelaku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi sang anak. "Kau tampak manis, Boruto! Ahahah"

Boruto terlihat kesal dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya agar seperti biasa. "Ukkh! Tou-chan no Baka! Okaa-chan, Tou-chan jahat!" Bocah itu berlari ke arah ibunya dan memeluk pinggang ramping sang ibu.

"Ahahaha, kemarilah! Biar Tou-chan rapikan lagi rambutmu ... ahahah" Goda Naruto pada anaknya lagi.

Hinata menggeleng maklum, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga terhibur. "Naruto-kun! Sudahlah Boruto, ayo ikut Kaa-chan! Biar Kaa-chan yang rapikan rambutmu."

Hinata yang menggendong Himawari pun menyusul Naruto duduk di sofa. Kemudian menyerahkan putrinya yang sudah rapih pada pria itu. "Titip Himawari, Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun mengambil lembut sang putri dari tangan Hinata, dan langsung menciuminya gemas. "Ne, Putri Tou-chan wangi sekali! Hmm.."

Semantara Himawari hanya tertawa geli, karena Naruto terus menggelitik perut Balita itu dengan bibirnya.

"Jangan Cium adikku serperti itu, Oyaji! Nanti Hima jadi bau lagi, dattebasa!" Gerutu Boruto masih kesal dengan ayahnya yang menciumi sang adik.

"Hee, kau cemburu, ne?" Balas Naruto pada putranya jahil.

"Sudah Naruto-kun, Boruto! Jangan bertengkar! Dan kau Naruto-kun, sebaiknya bersiap-siap, nanti kita kesiangan!" Gertak Hinata lembut pada anak dan ayah itu, membuat mereka langsung diam seketika.

Yah selembut-lembutnya Hinata yang dikenal Naruto selama ini. Ibu tetaplah ibu bukan?

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak tahu, jika Hyūga yang dikenal sebagai salah satu klan terkuat di Konoha, memiliki mansion terbesar di antara klan lainnya. Bangunan berseni tradisional yang terlihat kokoh dan luas menjadikan mansion itu sebagai hunian terbaik di desa.

Dan di sanalah Naruto dan keluarga kecilnya berada. Berada di salah satu roka yang menghadap ke taman yang begitu asri. Naruto duduk sambil memegang gelas berisi teh Hijau di samping sang mertua yang meperhatikan cucu-cucunya bermain dengan bibi mereka.

Naruto begitu merutuki kepergian Hinata yang sedang berada di kamar mandi, padahal niat mereka hanya ingin menitipkan Boruto dan Himawari lalu langsung pergi kencan, tapi malah ada acara mampir begini karena Hinata yang ingin buang air, menyisakan dirinya yang canggung bersama sang ayah mertua berdua. Sampai sulit rasanya pria itu menelan teh yang seharusnya nikmat ini. Padahal pria paruh baya bernama Hyūga Hiashi itu nampak biasa saja.

'Hinata, cepatlah kembali.' Pintanya dalam hati entah pada siapa.

"Ehem ..."

Mendengar suara dehaman berat ayah mertuanya, Naruto tersentak. Lalu setelah itu punggung tangan kekarnya merasakan sesuatu. Pria itu menoleh ke bawah dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat ayah mertuanya menyodorkan sesuatu.

Tanpa menoleh ke arah menantunya, Pria dengan dua cucuk itu berkata. "ini ambilah ..."

"I ... ini apa Tou-sama?" Dengan segan Naruto meletakan gelas digenggamannya dan mengambil amplop berwarna merah yang di sodorkan mertuanya.

"Bukalah," Balas singkat pria paruh baya itu lagi.

Naruto menatap bingung amplop dan mertuanya secara bergantian. Lama berpikir, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka amplop yang telihat elegan itu. Dan kelereng lautnya terbelelak saat berhasil mengeluarkan sejumlah kertas dari dalam amplop dan melihatnya.

"I ... Ini Voucher gratis untuk masuk resort dan pemandian air panas kan? Ta ... tapi Tou-sama"

"Itu adalah resort terbaik yang ada di Negara Api. Pergilah dengan Hinata atau keluargamu ke sana, aku mendapatkan itu karena pemiliknya adalah kenalanku" Potong Hiashi dan menjelaskannya dengan tenang.

"Ke ... kenapa? Tidak! Maksudku ada apa? Kenapa Tou-sama memberikan ini?" Naruto benar-benar kacau jika berbicara dengan ayah mertuanya ini.

Hiashi menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar suami dari putri sulungnya. "Selamat ... selamat hari jadi atas pernikahanmu, Menantu." Ucap Hiashi dan kembali menatap ke arah cucu-cucunya, namun kali ini dapat terlihat senyuman tipis di wajah yang kini sudah dipenuhi keriput itu.

"T ... Tou-sama," Naruto merasa terkejut dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan. Meski Hiashi jarang menunjukan emosi dan begitu keras, tapi Naruto tahu jika ayah mertuanya itu adalah orang yang hangat. Karena Naruto merasa keluarga kecilnya selalu diperhatikan dengan baik oleh mertuanya, seperti saat ini.

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengubah posisi duduknya jadi bersimpuh menghadap sang ayah mertua yang menatapnya bingung. Lalu Pria bersurai kuning itu menundukan kepalanya, hormat. "Tou-sama, Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku ... bahagia, bisa punya ayah seperti anda!"

Hiashi tersenyum lagi, menantunya yang satu ini memang kelewat jujur. Mungkin itu salah satu poin yang membuat putri sulungnya tak pernah keberatan mencintai pria yang semasa kecilnya tidak punya orang tua dan dikucilkan penduduk desa.

Andai Naruto tahu Hiashi juga merasa bangga dan bahagia, memilikinya sebagai seorang putra.

.

.

.

"Benar Otou-sama yang memberikan ini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang wanita yang takjub dengan benda tipis di genggamanya.

Pria bernama Naruto mengangguk antusias, "Hmm! Dia bahkan juga mengucapkan selamat pada pernikahan kita!

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum bahagia dan ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Yokatta ne, Naruto-kun."

Dengan segala obrolan mereka pun berjalan berdampingan, Naruto yang terus berceloteh membuat Hinata kadang tertawa kecil. Siapa pun yang melihat, pasti akan menyangka jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah kasmaran. Tapi sayang tidak ada yang tak tahu pasangan suami istri fenomenal itu di desa.

Suasana ramai langsung terasa ketika kedua langkan kaki yang berbeda ukuran itu sampai di daerah pertokoan. Sahut-menyahut antara pembeli dan pedagang juga mewarnai suasana pusat jual beli di Konoha itu.

Harusnya kedua pasangan itu sudah tahu resikonya jika pergi ke sini, terlebih lagi status idola yang melekat pada pria Uzumaki itu masih belum pudar sejak usainya Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat beberapa tahun silam. Ya! karena status itulah, tak henti-hentinya para penduduk desa yang berpapasan menyapa, bersalaman, atau bahkan minta berfoto dengan mereka.

Risih? Tentu saja Naruto risih, niatnya ingin menikmati hari ini bersama sang istri dengan perbincangan hangat selama perjalanan. Tapi nyatanya, setiap mulai berbincang ada saja penduduk desa yang menghampiri. Kenapa sih, kedai Ichiraku jadi terasa jauh begini?

Pemuda itu melirik sedih Hinata yang sedang membalas salam dengan senyuman hangat, pada seorang bocah tingkat Genin yang katanya mengidolakan Naruto. Pria dua anak itu jadi tak enak pada istrinya yang ikut kerepotan menangani penggemarnya.

"Ne, Hinata?" Panggil Naruto pada istrinya, ketika bocah tadi sudah pergi. Sambil lanjut berjalan.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Hmm? Ada apa, Anata?"

"Maaf ya ... kita jadi tidak bisa berduaan." Ucap Naruto penuh penyesalan.

Mendengarnya pipi Hinata bersemu merah, bagaimana tidak? Pria itu mengucapkan kata 'berduaan' di tempat seperti ini. Menahan rasa malunya, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Mou, Naruto-kun. Ini lebih baik kurasa ... dari pada kencan-kencan kita dulu, sebelum menikah." Ucap wanita itu masih tersenyum.

Sementara Naruto, hanya bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia bingung."hee, lebih baik bagaimana, Hinata?"

Wanita itu terkikik, "hihi, Iya lebih baik! Karena dulu ... penggemar yang mengerubungimu, lebih banyak perempuan." Jawab Hinata, membayangkan betapa repotnya ia dan Naruto dulu ketika menghadapi penggemar Naruto yang kebanyakan gadis muda.

"Hee, jadi begitu ..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali tersentak saat baru menyadari maksud lain dari perkataan Hinata. "Ehh? Tunggu! Jadi dulu kau cemburu pada gadis-gadis itu, Hinata?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang spontan begitu, membuat dirinya merutuki perkataannya barusan. Tentu Hinata cemburu! Melihat bagaimana dulu para gadis-gadis cantik yang masih remaja, mengerubungi Naruto -yang saat itu kekasihnya- di tengah kecan mereka. Tapi ya ... keturunan Hyūga memang dikenal dalam keahliannya mengendalikan emosi.

"E ... etto ... eh? Wah, lihat Anata, itu Ichiraku Ramen! Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar!" Seru Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, sambil menarik lengan sang suami.. Dan yah! karena itu Naruto, semua berhasil teralihkan.

"Wah, benar! Aku juga tidak sabar, dattebayo!" Sahut Naruto, mengikuti langkah kecil sang istri. Melupakan pertanyaan yang sempat ia ajukan.

.  
"SELAMAT DATANG!" Suara sambutan penuh semangat langsung menggema ke seluruh kedai, ketika dua sosok yang sangat dikenal sang koki menyeka tirai kedai itu. "Wah, Ayame! Kita kedatangan tamu Istimewa!" Sambungnya.

Perempuan cantik bernama Ayame yang terlihat baru memberikan pesanan milik pelanggan lain pun menoleh ke arah yang dituju sang ayah. "Wah! Selamat datang, Naruto, Hinata!"

"Hehehe, Ohayou paman, Ayame Nee-san!" Sapa Naruto pada kedua orang yang dulu sering membuat perutnya terisi.

"Ohayou, Paman Teuchi. Ohayou, Ayame Nee-san." Ucap Hinata ikut menyapa dengan lembut dan sedikit membungkuk hormat.

Setelah saling sapa, pasangan suami istri itu mengambil tempat duduk berdampingan. kemudian Naruto langsung menawari sang istri ingin memesan apa, di lanjut dirinya yang ikut memesan. Dan menyampaikannya pada sang koki.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Dua Ramen Miso dan salah satunya dengan extra daging?" Ucap pria paruh baya bernama Teuchi itu, menyebut ulang pesanan Naruto dan Hinata untuk memastikan. Pasangan itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka di buat, anak dari pemilik kedai yaitu Ayame, memulai percakapan sambil meracik minuman untuk mereka. "Omong-omong, kalian hanya berdua saja? Anak-anak kalian kenapa tidak di ajak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari wanita bersurai coklat itu, membuat kedua orang yang ditanya saling memandang. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. "Etto ... kami menitipkan mereka di rumah kakeknya, Nee-san." Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa? Aku kan sudah lama tidak melihat Boruto dan Himawari! Sayang sekali kalian tidak membawa mereka." Ucapnya Sambil menyodorkan teh yang sedari tadi Ayame buat.

"A ... ano, Aya-"

"Yaa ... soalnya, hari ini kami ingin kencan berdua saja, dattebayo!" Jawab Naruto penuh semangat, sampai memotong ucapan sang istri. Mendengarnya, tentu saja wanita itu sudah menunduk malu.

Sementara Ayame langsung memandang dengan wajah usil. "Hee, kencan? Berdua? Dalam rangka apa kalian berkencan? Ini sudah lama sekali sejak kalian punya anak! Atau jangan-jangan Hinata ... adiknya Himawari-"

"BUKAN ... begitu! Eh? Go ... gomenasai!" Sentak Hinata setelah mendengar celotehan panjang wanita itu semakin aneh dan Hinata merasa harus menghentikannya meski dengan wajah yang kini sudah sewarna tomat.

Melihat jika Hinata sudah tidak sanggup menjawab wanita di depannya ini, akhirnya Naruto bicara. "Aduh! Nee san, Buka begitu! Sebenarnya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Jadi aku dan Hinata ingin merayakannya berdua saja seharian, datteb-"

'BRAK' 'BRUK' 'PRANG' 'TAP TAP TAP'

Tiba tiba terdengar suara gaduh yang berasa dari dalam dapur, sampai sang pemilik kedai keluar menghadap Naruto dan Hinata. "Hari ini, hari apa kalian bilang?"

Melihat bagaimana tingkah pria paruh baya itu, Naruto menjawabnya dengan sweatdrop. "Ha ... hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami paman."

Teuchi terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu, kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri tanggalan yang menempel di dinding sebeleh kanannya. "Astaga, benar! Kalian menikah di tanggal yang sama dengan hari ini! Selamat ya, Naruto, Hinata!"

"Hmm! Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian selama ini! Semoga kalian selalu bahagia!" Ayame ikut memberikan ucapan selamat mengikuti ayahnya.

Namun bukan hanya Ayame yang ikut memberinya selamat, dua pelanggan lain dengan rompi Jounin yang tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka juga mengucapkan selamat.

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum hangat pada Teuchi dan lainnya, mereka merasa berterima kasih atas perhatian yang didapat. Orang lain ikut bersuka cita itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"Yosh! Karena hari ini, adalah hari istimewa untuk kalian. Aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua sebagai hadiah, bagaimana?" Seru Teuchi, dengan semangat kepada dua sejoli itu.

"Woaah! Yang benar paman!? Asik! Aku bisa makan sepuas-"

"Na ... Naruto-kun!" Hinata memotong. Lalu menatap Teuchi. "Apa tidak apa-apa, paman?" Tanya wanita itu merasa tidak enak atas kebaikan yang koki ramen nomor satu di dunia menurut Naruto itu berikan.

"Iya! Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-san! Aku senang, jika bisa memberika sesuatu pada pelanggan spesialku di hari pentingnya." Balas Teuchi meyakinkan.

"Lihat kan Hinata! Kau tenang saja, Paman Teuchi memang sangat baik!" Puji Naruto pada Teuchi.

Dalam senda gurau, mereka memakan ramen yang sudah dipesan. Selama makan pipi wanita itu tak henti-hentinya memerah malu, saat Ayame terus menggodanya. Belum lagi saat sang suami menanggapi godaan itu.

Namun di sela-sela kesempatan, Naruto tak sengaja melihat sang istri yang sedang menatap mangkuk di depanya dengan senyuman sendu. Selagi ayah dan anak pemilik ramen itu sedang tak lagi mengajak mereka mengobrol, Naruto mengambil kesempatan lagi, namun kini untuk berbicara.

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto.

Hinata sedikit tersentak saat suara baritone menyapa indera pendengarannya. Lalu ia menolehkan wajah nan ayu itu ke sumber suara. "Hn? Ada apa, Anata?"

"Kenapa melamun? Kau memikirkan apa, dattebayo?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Melamun? Tidak, hanya saja ..." mata bulannya kembali menyendu.

"Hanya saja?" Naruto membeo.

"Boruto pasti senang kalau makan ramen juga, kalau Himawari belum boleh ya haha- ... mereka sarapan apa yah, Naruto-kun?" jawab wanita itu akhirnya, namun malah bertanya balik

Sementara Naruto mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas. Selalu memikirkan orang lain, itulah salah satu poin penting kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Melepaskan genggamannya dari sumpit bambu, tangan besar sewarna madu itu terangkat menghampiri sebuah tangan kecil putih di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya. Mengusap-usapkan dengan lembut punggung tangan kecil itu dengan ibu jarinya. Mencoba memberi tahu jika semua baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah, kau tahukan betapa pedulinya keluargamu pada Boruto dan Himawari? Aku yang jarang di rumah ini, mungkin tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perhatian mereka." Kini mata biru itu yang berubah sendu.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, Naruto-kun! Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak akan tergantikan, bagiku, Boruto, juga Himawari ... kau adalah suami dan ayah yang baik." Hinata tersenyum menyemangati sang suami yang kini sudah semangat kembali.

"Ya ampun! bahkan makan pun kalian tetap mesra seperti ini ya?" Tiba-tiba suara nyaring seorang wanita memecah suasana di antara pasangan itu. Yap, Itu Ayame.

Sementara kedua sejoli itu hanya memberikan reaksi yang berbeda, si pria menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil menunjukan cengiran lebar. Dan si wanita terus menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan pipi yang memerah lalu memilih melanjutkan makannya.

Reaksi mereka berbeda tapi perasaan mereka sama. Menarik bukan?

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Wah, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter sebelumnya! Aku seneng banget masih ada peminat dengan cerita amberegul begini. XD**

 **Rencananya bakal tamat di chapter 3 tapi manusia hanya bisa merencanakan dan aku cuma mau bikin story yang ringan-ringan aja cukup badan aku yang berat -hiks hiks-, okeee lihat aja nanti kedepannya!**

 **Thanks for you review in chapter 1 :** **HimeNara-kun** **, arybagus, ichaa, yulippi, Luluk-chaN473, BrotherHeart, , rgita69**

 **Dan juga terima kasih, untuk yang sudah membaca fanfict ku yang sebelum-sebelumnya.**

 **Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**

 **Mind to RnR?**


	3. New Plan?

**Dating Marriage © NaruGankster  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Uzumaki dan Hyūga Family  
Rating : T  
Warning : Typo?, dan kekurangan yang ada di fanfik pada umumnya!  
DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Dulu ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang remaja yang memadu kasih, percakapan mereka kala menyusuri jalan bersama, selalu seputar pada misi-misi yang pernah dijalani, teman-teman mereka, atau bahkan lelucon konyol.

Namun, mungkin sekarang dua sejoli itu tidak begitu menyadari jika topik yang mereka bahas saat berjalan bersama kini sudah berbeda, atau bisa jadi bertambah. Bukan hanya soal misi dan teman-teman lagi. Kini lebih sering yang mereka bahas adalah bagaimana lucunya perkembangan buah hati.

Bagaimana Boruto merapal jurus pertamanya, Himawari dengan belajar berjalannya. Semua tak luput dari percakapan dua insan yang mengikat janji pernikahan beberapa tahun yang lalu itu.

Terlebih Hinata, wanita yang kini bergelar ibu itu tak henti-hentinya memikirkan kedua anaknya. Selama perjalan kencan, mereka mengunjungi banyak toko yang menjual barang menarik. Dan Hinata selalu menanggapi beberapa barang yang ia lihat, karena teringat putra-putrinya.

"Lihat, Naruto-kun! Ada mangkuk sup dengan motif bunga matahari! motifnya lebih bagus dari pada yang di toko tadi bukan? Himawari pasti lebih suka!" Celoteh wanita itu. Hinata memang tak bisa menahan sesuatu jika itu mengenai sang buah hati.

"Tapi kita sudah terlanjur membeli yang tadi, sayang." Jawab Naruto menunjukan pelastik pembungkus belanjaan sebelumnya.

"Iya, sayang sekali ya. Eh ...? Naruto-kun, Lihat! jaket rompi musim panas untuk anak-anak! Boruto dan Himawari pasti lucu jika memakai ini bersamaan." Seru wanita itu lagi, ketika ada barang lain yang menyita kembali perhatiannya.

Sementara Naruto, pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat bagaimana istrinya yang selalu tenang bisa begitu banyak bacara. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya, lebih mendekat ke sang istri. "Hinata ..."

Merasa dipanggil, Wanita yang sedang memegang sepasang baju anak kecil pun menoleh. Kemudian menatap sang suami yang sudah ada di belakangnya. "Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan menyentuh pipi gembil Hinata. "Aku senang kau memikirkan anak-anak. Tapi ... dari tadi kita berbelanja, hanya barang untuk Boruto dan Himawari yang kau beli."

Pipi Hinata memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kemudian ia mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain seraya memikirkan perkataan sang suami yang ada benarnya. Tapi, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam benak wanita itu. "I ... iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau membeli sesuatu, untuk dirimu?" Tanya Naruto.

Memasang wajah berpikir, kemudian wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku akan beli, jika aku mau, Naruto-kun." Jawabnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan kembali membiarkan istrinya melihat-lihat. Mata biru itu tak pernah lepas dari gerak gerik sang istri yang memilah-milah pakaian anak di depannya. Ia tak bisa protes, jika istrinya bahagia ia akan tetap membiarkannya. Karena ia tahu, anak mereka jugalah kebahagiaan bagi Hinata, sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

Semua sudah tersusun rapi dalam yang namanya rencana. Sebuah rencana yang tersusun dari tempat-tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi saat kencan. Rencana itu berjalan lancar, hingga sampai rencana selanjutnya. Mereka akan mengunjungi bukit ukiran patung para Hokage.

Dan di sinilah mereka, duduk di antara ukiran wajah milik Yondaime Hokage, ayah Naruto. Merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang menerbangkan kelopak bunga-bunga sakura di puncak mekarnya.

Membuka mata _amethys_ nya, Hinata menatap pemandangan desa Konoha yang terpampang di depan. Merasakan sensasi nostalgia, kala ia di ajak Naruto untuk menikmati ini pertama kali.

"Konoha ... sudah banyak berubah ne, Naruto-kun?"

Telinga berwarna tan itu merasakan ada suara halus yang menyapa pendengarannya. Naruto menoleh ke sang istri yang sedang mengarahkan mata ke penjuru desa. "Ya ... sudah banyak bangunan baru dan tempat-tempat menarik di sini."

"Aku harap ... kedamaian ini akan berlangsung lama- tidak! Kuharap, kedamaian ini akan berlangsung selamanya." Wanita itu tersenyum, "Aku ingin, anak-anak kita tidak merasakan kejamnya perang."

Naruto tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mengecup punggung tangan itu seraya berkata. "Hal yang tepat bilang hal itu dengan calon Hokage ini Hinata! Aku sebagai Hokage selanjutnya berjanji, akan terus menjaga perdamaian ini, demi masa depan anak-anak di seluruh di dunia!"

Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah menoleh kala Naruto mengecup tangannya, tersenyum lembut mendengar bagaimana sang suami berucap janji. Wanita itu percaya, ketika Naruto berjanji, pria itu akan menepatinya. Meski beberapa kali gagal, ia akan terus mencoba. Karena itulah jalan ninjanya, jalan Ninja mereka.

Wanita berperawakan lembut itu masih dengan senyum di bibirnya menghadapakan wajah ke dapan. Kembali ingin merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya sambil menikmati pemandangan. "Lain kali, ayo kita ajak Himawari dan Boruto kemari! Mereka pasti senang melihat desanya yang indah dari atas sini, Naruto-kun." Hinata kembali berseru.

Naruto yang masih memandangnya sedikit membelalakan mata. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sidikit keganjalan. Ia merasa, selama mereka kencan hari ini, istrinya itu tak henti-henti membicarakan Boruto dan Himawari. Saat makan, berbelanja, berjalan bersama, bahkan di saat mereka berada di ketinggian seperti ini.

Hinata memang selama ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putra-putrinya. Mungkin inikah yang terjadi jika memisahkan ibu dan anak-anak itu meski hanya sehari? Apa benar sekuat itu perasaan seorang ibu?

Naruto memandang wajah sendu yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Hinata begitu mempesona di mata biru itu kala ia sedang menikmati pemandangan, dengan helaian indigonya yang terhembus angin. Perasaan ini begitu familiar, ia merasa jatuh cinta lagi pada sang istri.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu melepaskan genggamannya dan menangkup sebelah pipi gembil milik istrinya. Menarik wajah nan ayu itu agar menoleh dan memandangnya.

Sementara Hinata, ia bingung dan malu saat tiba-tiba sang suami melakukan itu. "Na ... Naruto-kun?"

Sang suami tak menggubris panggilannya, yang wanita itu lihat hanya wajah tampan suaminya mendekat. Tahu yang diinginkan pria itu, mata amethysnya refleks memejam.

Tak lama wanita itu merasakan sentuhan bibir sang suami di bibir tipisnya. Hanya kecupan-kecupan lembut yang mengisyaratkan kasih sayang antara seorang pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai.

Terasa kecupan itu perlahan menghilang, Hinata membuka matanya dan langsung melihat wajah sang suami yang masih begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, dengan hidung dan dahi saling bersentuhan, pria itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto di tengah senyumannya.

Iris lavender pudar itu melebar saat pemiliknya mendengar itu. Kembali mengambil jarak, Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh sang suami dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pu ... pulang? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata, dengan ekspresi bingung yang membuat si suami gemas.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar, "iya! Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

"Iya! Tapi kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana jika kita merayakannya dengan anak-anak juga?" Usul Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat sedang berpikir.

Naruto tersenyum makin lebar, saat melihat mata indah sang istri berbinar indah. Naruto tahu dari sana jika istrinya merasa senang.

"Benarkah?- eh? Ma ... maksudku, kau yakin?" Tanya wanita itu meminta keyakinan.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, "Mungkin jika kita merayakannya bersama, jauh lebih menyenangkan! Lagi pula, tiba-tiba aku merindukan mereka, memangnya kau tidak?"

Entah bagaimana, Hinata mengerti maksud Naruto. Pria itu baru menyindirnya halus. Memang sejak tadi wanita itu terus memikirkan putra-putrinya yang dititipkan di rumah sang kakek.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang, wajahnya menampakan kebahagiaan dan refleks memeluk pria di depannya. "Terima kasih, anata! Aku ... aku sangat mencitaimu!"

.

.

.

Bosan?  
Tidak! Kata itu jarang sekali ada di dalam pikirannya jika ia sedang ada di rumah besar ini, rumah kakeknya. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di sini, rumah yang luas dengan fasilitas lengkap dan penghuni rumah yang menyenangkan. Boruto selalu merasa seperti pangeran tampan jika masuk kemari.

Tapi entah kenapa hari ini berbeda. Boruto masih sedikit tidak terima jika sang ayah bahkan ibunya menitipkan ia bersama adiknya di mansion Hyūga, ketika seharusnya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seminggu penuh.

Meski cuma sehari mereka dititipkan, sisi egois bocah itu tetap lebih besar. Rasanya Boruto ingin menendang orang yang memberikan misi pada kedua orang tuanya di tengah liburan mereka, sehingga mengganggu waktu keluarganya bersama. Padahal sisa liburan itu akan berakhir lusa.

Boruto yang sedang duduk santai di roka, mengarahkan mata birunya ke depan, melihat sang kakek yang sedang jongkok memangku Himawari di pinggir kolam, sambil memberi makan ikan koi.

"Enaknya jadi Himawari ..."

"Kenapa enak?"

"Huwaaa!" Bocah itu terkejut, mendapati sang bibi yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya dan menanggapi gumamannya. "Ukhh, Oba-chan!"

Hanabi terkekeh melihat reaksi bocah empat tahun itu. "Habisnya, masih kecil sudah hobi melamun!"

Menurun dari sang ibu, pipi bocah itu merona, "A ... aku tidak melamun, dattebasa!"

"Ahahah, ya sudah! Lalu kau kenapa, hah? Kenapa jadi Himawari enak?" Tanya gadis yang menginjak kepala dua itu, pada sang ponakan.

Boruto menunduk, memandang kedua kakinya yang tergantung di roka karena belum cukup tinggi mencapai tanah. "Karena, kalau jadi Hima ... aku pasti tidak perlu merasa kesal seperti ini. Dia kan belum mengerti apapun."

"Hee? Kau masih kesal tidak di ajak tou-chan dan kaa-chan mu, ken - eh ... maksudku pergi?" Himawari sedikit berkeringat, ketika ia hampir saja mengucapkan yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa hubungannya dengan Konohamaru bisa dibeberkan kakak iparnya nanti.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan sedang liburan, tapi mereka malah mendapat misi mendadak begitu, ttebasa! Padahal ... Tou-chan kan jarang libur panjang." Lirih Boruto.

Mendengar keluhan keponakannya, Hanabi jadi merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, orang tua Boruto tidak benar-benar pergi menjalankan misi. Kalau misi untuk kencan itu baru benar. Tapi, bungsu Hyūga itu sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk merahasiakan kencan mereka.

"Tapi, bukankah tou-chan mu berjanji, besok kalian akan bermain sepuasnya bersama?" Tiba-tiba suara lain mengiterupsi percakapan antar bibi dan keponakannya.

Suara yang berat itu berasal dari Hyūga Hiashi. Rupanya pria yang sedang menggendong cucuk perempuannya itu mencuri dengar. Dengan langkah yang masih gagah, pria paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri anak bungsu dan cucuk pertamanya.

"Tapi ... Jii-chan,"

"Cucuk-cucuk jii-chan jangan cengeng ya ... Terutama kau, Boruto! Kau adalah seorang laki-laki dan Onii-chan untuk Himawari, kau harus kuat untuk melindunginya." Ucap Hiashi dengan bijaksana pada bocah itu, sambil mengacak surai kuningnya. Pria itu mengucap syukur dalam hati, karena Boruto terlihat terhibur mendengar kata-katanya, kata-kata yang ia susun dadakan agar Boruto merasa sedikit lebih tenang. 'Dasar anak-anak!'

'Tap tap tap'

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai kayu, mengusik kumpulan keluarga itu. Mereka yang di sana menoleh untuk mendapati siapa pemilik dari langkah kaki itu.

"Sumimasen ..." ucap seorang pelayan pemilik langkah kaki tadi. " Boruto-sama, Himawari-sama, lihat siapa yang datang?" Setelah mengatakan itu, pelayan tadi sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar tuan dan nona mudanya bisa melihat apa yang ia maksud.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Panggil Boruto terkejut sekaligus senang. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai berdiri sempurna. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, berlari menerjang orang tuannya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Hanabi tidak kalah terkejut.

"Iya! Kami berusaha menyelesaikan semuanya lebih cepat." Jawab Naruto yang kini sudah menggendong Boruto.

"Benarkah? Wahh! Tou-chan dan kaa-chan, memang yang paling hebat, dattebasa!" Seru bocah itu dengan memeluk erat sang ayah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sudah kembali? cepat sekali kencannya," tanya Hiashi pada pasangan yang duduk di hadapannya. Ada sedikit nada tak rela di pertanyaan itu, karena baru sebentar rasanya ia bermain dengan sang cucuk. "Sore saja belum." Tambahnya lagi.

"Eh? Gomenasai ... kami berpikir untuk merayakannya bersama saja, Otou-sama." Jawab Hinata pada ayahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian membawa tas besar?" Tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Ano, seperti saran Tou-sama sebelumnya. Aku mau mengajak keluargaku, pergi bersama ke resort itu, dan terima kasih sekali lagi." Kini Naruto yang menjawabnya.

Pria paruh baya itu menghela napasnya, ia tidak bisa memaksa kalau begitu. Mungkin ini yang dibutuhkan Boruto, agar kerjaannya tidak menggerutu saja. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bisa memuaskan diri bermain dengan cucuk perempuannya yang sedari tadi tak ia lepas dari gendongannya, sebelum di bawa pergi sang induk.

'Dasar orang tua labil' gerutu Hiashi, sebal.

 **\- TBC-**

 **A/n :  
Hai jumpa lagi! Maaf ya jika kalian kecewa sama fanfik ini, aku gak menjanjikan cerita yang manis sebelumnya, aku cuma maunya yang ringan wae. Dan mungkin yah kalian kecewa juga karena kencan mereka yang begitu doang berakhir dan harus dilanjutkan kencannya dengan anak mereka juga. Karena seperti kutipan fanfik aku yang sebelumnya, 'ini tidak sama seperti sebelumnya' -ehempromosiehem- kini mereka bukan cuma berdua, tapi ada anak anak mereka.**

 **dan kembali, rencana tamat di chap 3 gagal xD karena ada inspirasi tambahan wkwkwk**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa nyebut satu-satu karena ada gangguan. Tapi itu gak mengurangi rasa terima kasihku yang banyak untuk kalian yang review, reading atau bahkan hanya sekedar mampir. :")**

 **Edited! maaf aku sempet melakukan kesalahan fatal dichap ini,, dan baru bisa aku edit sekarang. bersabar yaa! untuk next chapternya! aku janji akan selesaikan ini sebelum akhir maret! jaa nee sankyu :***

 **Happy NaruHina Wedding Ceremony ! :***

 **Mind to RnR?**


	4. ingatan itu

**Dating Marriage? © Narugankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T**

 **Uzumaki Family**

 **Warning : Typo?**

 **Prompt : Musim semi, Janji Suci pernikah.**

 **DLDR okay?**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Takjub bukan main, itulah yang kini pria itu rasakan begitu melihat bagaimana resort yang direkomendasikan ayah mertuanya. Resort yang tak kalah mewah dengan yang dulu dihadiahkan oleh teman pemalasnya.

Hyūga Hiashi memang bukan orang sembarangan, Naruto bisa melihat dari gelagat para pegawai yang langsung merespon cepat kala ia menyebutkan nama mertuanya itu. Mereka digiring dengan ramah dan barang-barang keluarganya dibawakan menuju kamar terbaik menurut sang manager.

Di kamar besar itulah kini mereka berada, meski nuansa tradisional begitu kental tapi tak bisa menampik betapa elegannya kamar itu. Belum lagi begitu Naruto lihat pemandangan ke arah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke halaman belakang, di mana banyak pohon sakura yang sedang di puncak mekarnya tumbuh subur di sana. Bahkah ketika angin berhembus, kelopak-kelopak bunga musim semi itu ada yang memasuki tepi jendela kayu kamar mereka.

"Indah ya, Naruto-kun?" Tiba-tiba suara lembut sang istri yang sudah ada di sisinya menyapa telinga tan itu.

Naruto menoleh kepada sumber suara, terlihat Hinata yang ikut memandang ke luar jendela, menikmati hal yang sama dengannya. "Hmm, Kau memang indah Hinata,"

Mendangar kata pujian yang tiba-tiba dari Naruto, membuat pipinya sedikit merona dan tertunduk malu. "Aku membicarakan bunga sakuranya, Naruto-kun ..."

"Hmm ... tapi kau lebih indah istriku." Puji Naruto lagi, disusul dengan tangan kekarnya yang terangkat untuk menyentuh lembut pipi Hinata dan mengangkatnya agar menoleh memandangnya.

Melihat wajah tampan sang suami mendekat, membuat hati wanita itu berdegup cepat. Mungkin sudah jadi respon alami, jika mata biru suaminya itu terlihat menuntut cumbu, maka Ia akan menurut saja dengan memejamkan mata dan ikut membunuh jarak di antara mereka. Tapi ...

"Kaa-chan, Himawari pup!"

"!"

"...!"

Atmosfer romansa hilang seketika, saat suara cempreng Boruto menggema ke seluruh kamar dan berlari kecil menghampiri orang tuanya. Sementara sepasang suami istri itu hanya bernafas lega karena putra mereka belum tercemar dengan adegan dewasa yang hampir mereka lakukan.

Memecah suasana canggung, Hinata berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Boruto. "Be ... benarkah, sayang?"

"Iya, kaa-chan! Ayo! Nanti adikku menangis!" jawab Boruto sambil menarik ujung rok Hinata dengan terburu-buru dan penuh rasa khawatir akan sang adik.

.

.

.

Usai merapikan pakaian dan berganti baju, tanpa rasa sabar Boruto langsung mengajak keluarganya bermain di halaman belakang. Bocah itu diberitahu oleh sang kakek, jika di sana ada taman bermain yang seru. Boruto tidak bisa menunggu untuk menantang ayahnya bermain.

"Woaah! Ini lebih besar dari pada taman di desa!" Seru Boruto begitu mereka sampai di taman itu.

Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat bagaimana bahagia putra semata wayangnya berlari menganggumi taman bermain yang menjadi tujuan anak sebayanya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa sesal telah mengajak kedua anak mereka ikut serta dalam kencan ini. Jika itu bisa mengukir senyum di wajah kecil mereka, kenapa tidak?

Boruto langsung lari menghampiri arena bermain yang tersedia disana, seperti seluncuran, mini _outbond_ , dan lainnya. Sementara Himawari yang sedari tadi di gendongan sang ibu, sengaja dilepaskan di kolam pasir untuk membebaskannya bermain, dengan Naruto dan Hinata tidak jauh duduk mengawasi di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon sakura.

Hembusan angin kembali terasa menerpa kulit mereka, tak lupa kelopak bunga sakura yang ikut menemani sang angin yang berhembus. Mengakibatkan kelopak-kelopak bunga merah muda itu mendarat di berbagai tempat yang kurang strategis. Salah satunya surai indigo nan halus itu.

"Eh? Anginnya lumayan kencang." Keluh wanita itu sambil membenahi tatanan rambutnya yang terhempas dari belakang.

Naruto di sebelahnya menoleh mendengar suara sang istri. Senyum kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya, saat melihat gelagat lucu Hinata membenahi rambutnya yang dipermainkan angin. "Hehe, sini biar kubantu, Hinata."

"E-eh? Tidak perlu, anata. Cuma angin saja ..." jawab Hinata percaya diri.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu mencubit pipi wanita itu gemas. "Pfft, cuma angin apanya? Kepalamu itu sudah seperti pohon sakura di malam hari, dattebayou!"

"Hee? Benarkah? Mou ... Naruto-kun, di sebelah mana?" Tanya wanita itu panik lalu berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya hingga helaian indigo itu jatuh menutupi wajah kemudian mengibas-ngibaskannya

"Ahaha, kau ini! Bukankah sudah aku bilang akan bantu? Kemarikan wajahmu!" Perintah Naruto yang sudah ikut berdiri di depan wanitanya dan langsung meraih wajah cantik dengan rambut berantakan itu.

Seperti terlatih, dengan telaten tangan-tangan besarnya menyingkirkan kelopak sakura yang hinggap di surai indigo sang istri. Setelah bersih, tak lupa pria itu juga merapikan rambut Hinata yang sudah sedikit berantakan.

Tak sulit menata rambut Hinata, rambut panjang yang melewati pinggang itu memang ia ketahui memiliki kelembutan bak sutra dan keharuman bak bunga. Karena itulah Naruto sangat suka menyentuhnya.

"Selasai ... " Seru Naruto lembut sambil menyusupkan helaian terakhir ke belakang telinga Hinata, kemudian berganti menyentuh pipi merona wanita itu.

"A ... arigatou, " entah kenapa wanita itu merasa gugup.

Mata birunya tak henti menatap wajah cantik yang merona malu di depannya. Naruto juga tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya ada rasa tak asing yang ingin dia rasakan kembali -yang ingin ia kenang kembali.

Sekelebat kenangan menyentuh ingatannya. Posisi ini, suasana ini, dan bagaimana ekspresi wanita di depannya. Semua bagaikan _de javu_ , tapi bukan mimpi! Naruto benar-benar pernah melihat semua ini.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Hinata ..."

Merasa di panggil, si pemilik nama mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap balik si pemanggil. "I ... iya?"

"Kau ingat? Bagaimana kita menikah dulu?" Tanya Naruto lembut, berusaha mengungkit kenangan indahnya bersama Hinata.

Sedikit terkejut mulanya, tapi Hinata mengerti. Mengalihkan matanya malu, ia menjawab "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, Naruto-kun?"

"Idemu kan untuk kita menikah di bawah pohon sakura? Dan itu tak buruk menurutku."

"Syukurlah kalau Naruto-kun tidak kecewa, tetapi kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah kembali menatap Naruto.

"Karena ... aku mau berterima kasih." Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri, lalu mengecup singkat pipinya sambil berbisik. "Karena berkat itu, setiap melihat pohon sakura, aku akan mengingat hari itu ... terutama dirimu, Hinata."

Sementara Hinata, wanita itu hanya bisa tertegun dengan aksi dan ucapan mendadak sang suami. Masih dirasakan wajah tampan Naruto bertahan di sisi kepalanya.

"Hinata ..." rupanya pria itu masih ingin berbicara. "Mau kah kau, menemaniku di saat suka mau pun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, dan selalu mencintaiku untuk berada disisiku sampai aku mati?"

Mata amethys itu melebar, tak tertinggal dengan air mata yang mulai menggenanginya. Ia mengingat setiap pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan yang diutarakan guru Kakashi sebagai Hokage dulu, padanya dan Naruto. Tapi kini bukankah berbeda? kenapa haru kebahagian itu tetap ada?

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban sang istri, Naruto memundurkan sedikit wajahnya hingga meghadap sepenuhnya wajah cantik itu. Dan pria itu harus terkejut ketika didapatinya air mata mengalir deras di pipi yang sudah memerah itu.

"Hi ... Hinata? Hei, kenapa malah menangis?" Naruto tidak panik, pria itu hanya heran.

"Aku ... a ... aku bahagia, Naruto-kun ... *hiks*"

Naruto terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum senang karena mengingat ketika pernikahannya dulu Hinata juga menangis, yang berbeda ialah Hinata waktu itu berhasil menahannya. Tak menyangka saja, reaksi wanita itu masih sama.

"Iya, aku juga sama bahagianya sepertimu ..." ucapnya, sambil menghapus jejak air mata di wajah istrinya, " lalu, apa jawabanmu, Hinata? Kita sedang menikah loh!" canda pria itu.

Menghentikan isakannya, Hinata mencoba untuk menjawab. Wanita itu menatap lembut pria di depannya, kemudian menyentuh dua tangan besar yang bertengger di pipinya dengan tangan kecil miliknya. Perlahan ia menurunkan tangan mereka yang bertaut dan menempelkannya di dada, membiarkan pria itu merasakan degup jantung yang berdetak kencang untuknya seorang.

"Aku bersedia! Kapan pun aku bersedia, Naruto-kun." Hinata menunduk, kemudian mengangkat sedikit tangan-tangan besar itu lalu mengecupnya dalam, dan kembali menatap pria di depannya. "Bersedia mencintaimu untuk selalu berada di sisi mu dalam keadaan apapun, sampai aku mati!"

Mendengar jawaban tak biasa dari sang istri, Naruto rasanya ingin ikut menangis. Tak mau Hinata melihat air matanya, dengan cepat Naruto memajukan wajahnya dan langsung melumat bibir lembab itu. Menghatarkan rasa yang tak pernah berubah sejak pria itu memutuskan untuk mengutarakan cintanya di bulan. Tidak! Bahkan mungkin rasa itu terus bertambah setiap detik di saat mereka bersama, di saat-saat seperti ini.

Merasa cukup, mereka menghentikan ciuman itu. Merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing, sebelum mereka benar-benar saling memisahkan wajah.

"Hinata ..." panggil Naruto lembut.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih ..., aku sangat mencintaimu"

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan tulus sang suami. Naruto tak pernah bosan mengatakan terima kasih padanya. "Um, Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Hatinya berdesir mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, ketulusan selalu terpancar dari mata indah wanita itu. Mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan cinta ketika orang-orang desa menatapnya dengan benci. Dan karena mata itu pula, Naruto kembali ingin merasakan lembutnya bibir sang istri.

Naruto sudah siap dengan memajukan wajahnya untuk kembali menjamah bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, tapi ketika hampir saja bibirnya menyenyuh bibir sang istri, suara putra semata wayangnya kembali membumihanguskan kesempatan itu.

"TOOUUU-CHAAAN! KATANYA MAU MAIN SAMA AKU!" Seru Boruto, yang bersembunyi di terowongan yang berada di bawah seluncuran. "AYOO CARI AKU, OYAJI!" Serunya kembali menantang dan mengejek sang ayah.

"Haa, dasar anak itu!" Keluh Naruto.

"Hihihi, sudahlah anata! Sana, main sama Boruto. Kau kan sudah berjanji padanya."

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba ide aneh menyusup ke otaknya. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Hinata. "Kalau begitu ... malam ini ... aku berjanji, akan bermain denganmu."

'Cup'

Pria itu pun pergi menyusul Boruto. Hinata terkejut, bukan! Bukan karena ciuman dadakan yang Naruto berikan di pipinya, itu sudah biasa. Tapi kata-kata yang terakhir suaminya ucapkan.

' Janji apa? Bermain apa?' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di pikirannya. Aduh dia mungkin kini benar-benar sudah tertular mesum suaminya.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, Hinata segara mengalihkan pikiran kotornya dengan menghampiri sang putri yang masih sibuk bermain pasir.

"Himawari, semoga Tou-chan tidak aneh-aneh malam ini pada ibu ya?" Ucapnya pada Himawari yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyum polos khas bayi.

Yah... semoga Hinata malam ini selamat.

.  
 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Jjjaangg ..**

 **biasa ae kali ga -_-**

 **Haloo apa kabar! maaf ya updatenya lama, banyak hal yang harus saya pikirkan di Duta, bahkan saya ampe nazzar gak bakal on sosmed, ampe fic ini kelar wkwkwkw. belum lagi saya yang sedang di rundung kegalauan karena anime Naruto akan segera berakhir :')) meski katanya akan diteruskan si Boru, tapi saya gak bakal berani lihat sampe kabar Naruto mati hilang karena gak bener :'(( dan mungkin saya akan berenti dari dunia anime kalo Naruto bener mati :'(( gk tau juga sih. jadi curhat kan!**

 **dan Alhamdulillah fic ini bisa selesai meski endingnya hanya begitu :')**

 **maaf ya yang kecewa.**

 **terima kasih untuk reader dan rekan NHl yang sudah mendukung saya dengan membaca cerita ini ataupun yang mereview.**

 **selamat NaruHina Wedding celebration! masih ada kan?**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
